Dolls have always been a popular toy for children. Many types of dolls have been incorporated into the marketplace. However, prior art doll systems are not generally directed to accessory items for the dolls such as accessories for the dolls directed to movement of pupils of eyes to make the doll appear animated and to make the doll more lifelike for the enjoyment of the children. Childrens dolls have become increasingly more sophisticated in lifelike appearances and functions however, such prior art dolls have generally not incorporated the concept of movement of the eyes of the dolls to provide a more lifelike and interesting appearance.